All I wanted was lube… but got so much more
by phayte1978
Summary: The glass was frosted so he couldn't even see into the shop and big red letters on the door reading- 'Explosion' for the shop's name was intimidating as hell. Who the hell calls a sex shop- Explosion?


To say he was nervous was an understatement. Midoriya had walked by the shop a hundred times, never having the nerve to walk in. He told himself it was something a lot of people did, and he shouldn't be so anxious about it.

Yet here he was, sitting in the coffee shop a block away- his palms sweaty as he felt his heart racing in his chest. His leg was bouncing as he was on his fifth cup of coffee, knowing he needed to do this now, or he never would.

The last sip of coffee, and he stood up- telling himself he could do this. Even as he left the coffee shop and felt the sun on his face as he walked that long block- he still had his doubts.

A deep breath and Midoriya told himself he could do this. All he had to do was walk into the shop and grab what he wanted.

Easy enough- right?

WRONG!

The glass was frosted so he couldn't even see into the shop and big red letters on the door reading- ' Explosion!' for the shop's name was intimidating as hell.

Who the hell calls a sex shop- Explosion?

Opening the door, Midoriya gulped. Music played softly and the lights were brighter than what he expected. There was a blond standing behind a counter who looked bored out of his mind and glanced over at him as he just stood in the entryway.

"Well? Are you coming in or just going to stand there?" the blond asked.

"Um… well…" he couldn't get the words out. Darting his eyes around the shop, he saw shelves off to the side with what looked like every different kind of lube he could have ever imagined.

He really should have just done this online. The last time he looked, he got so overwhelmed and confused that he closed his browsers and cried.

This was just too much.

"Well?" the blond growled again. Definitely not what Midoriya would call customer service.

Making his way quickly to the shelves of lube, Midoriya got even more confused. Water base, silicone, aloe vera, flavors, tingles… Why were there so many different lubes?! All he wanted was a good bottle of lube and a dildo.

He started to sweat. He was only a couple feet into the store, and he was already overwhelmed. Maybe he should just leave and do more research online. Glancing back at the door, he thought about escaping- just getting the hell out of here.

That was when the blond stomped over to him, bumping his shoulder as he did. "What kinda lube where you looking for? I have them all."

"Um… well…"

"If using for your girlfriend, I'd suggest this water based one," he said, grabbing a small bottle.

"Well… I don't have-"

"Ah! So some masturbation cream then? That's towards the back."

This was not at all what he wanted. How was this guy so casual about all of this? The blond kept rambling as he described the differences of the creams, and somehow Midoriya found himself following him. He had to admit, the guy was damn good looking. His pants fit around his waist like they were specifically made for his body and his black tank highlighted the muscles in his arms and shoulders as they walked.

"Now this cream is good and thick. You don't have to worry about reapplying over and over. That's good if it takes you awhile to jack off. Now, if you cum too fast, this one is good and gives you some texture, but it absorbs faster. And this one here gives you more friction, but has a scent to it…"

Swallowing, Midoriya just blinked his eyes. How was he going to tell this guy he had it all wrong? Looking around, he saw over in the corner a display of different dildos. They ranged in size, shape and colors.

The blond kept talking, seeming to get more impatient with him as they went along.

"Well? Was there something you were looking for other than masturbation cream?" the blond asked.

"I… um… well… lube."

"Lube? Then why the fuck didn't you say so?! We were just over at the damn lubes!"

"I um… well… I did..."

The guy snorted through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. There was this intense glare as he looked him over. "Settle the fuck down, would ya?"

Midoriya yelped, and debated just leaving the damn store.

"Listen, it is just the two of us in here, so it's not like anyone can see how perverted you are… and trust me, people are more perverted than you think!"

His eyes went wide as he stared at the guy. "Really?"

"Yeah, really! My name's Bakugou."

"Um…"

"Fuck it, I'll call you Deku. Now what the hell did you come in here for? I was getting ready to take my damn break before you came in."

How was Bakugou so rude? According to the website, this was the highest rated sex shop in the city.

"Lube," he muttered.

Bakugou squinted at him and stomped him over to the display. "Are we talking for toy play? Sex? Anal?"

How was it he could not just tell him what he wanted.

"Um…" Midoriya knew his face was turning red.

Bakugou laughed. "Alright, must be for anal play, on yourself, right?"

His eyes went wide. Could this guy read his mind?

"I know that look, now stop being so shy, dammit!" Bakugou growled and grabbed a couple different bottles. "What have you used prior to this?"

"...lotion."

"What the fuck? Didn't that shit burn? Never use lotion in your ass!" Bakugou looked angry as he glared at him.

"Well I tried to look online… but… well."

Bakugou shook his head. "Ok, let's go for a basic anal lube. It is thicker and gives you more of a fucking cushion. Not that absorbent shit and burning lotion. Please tell me your dumb ass didn't try with a toy?"

"I don't have any toys…" he muttered.

A huff and Bakugou had taken his wrist, pulling him across the store. He started explaining prostate massagers, different cock rings, anal probes with cock rings. Midoriya felt his head spinning and his knees growing weak.

"Ah shit!" Bakugou said, balancing him. "C'mon… you damn Deku."

Midoriya wasn't sure what was happening, but he found himself in a backroom with a bottle of water in his hand. Bakugou had left, then came back shaking his head.

"Locked the store up, was almost my break time anyway," Bakugou said, then sat on the desk in the back room just glaring at him.

"Sorry… this is my first time in…"

"Yeah no shit!" Bakugou growled. "I could tell the moment you walked in here."

His face was burning up. Why did he think this was such a good idea? Grabbing the bottle of water, his eyes fell on Bakugou's legs as they sat on the desk. Gulping, he twisted open the top and took a sip.

"Sorry."

"You already said that," Bakugou said. "Why don't you take a moment then we can get you what you fucking came in here for."

Nodding, Midoriya had to take his eyes off Bakugou's legs. Looking around the room- that was the wrong idea. There were dildos on shelves all around him and more sex toys on a pegged wall. His eyes went wide and the sweat on the back of his neck built up.

"C'mon! It's not that bad!" Bakugou said, clapping his shoulder. "Now I closed the shop, so you can freely look around without worrying about any of your perverted friends coming in."

Drinking more water, Midoriya's leg bounced where he sat. He was now taking up Bakugou's lunch time and he felt like a total ass. Why was he like this?

"I um… want some lube and a dildo," he finally muttered.

"About fucking time you gave me a real damn answer," Bakugou said, then hopped off his desk, ruffling his hair and walking out. "C'mon, Deku!"

Midoriya jumped up, and was glad his legs were still working for him. Following Bakugou out, they went over to the vast display of dildos.

"Now I'm gonna have to get real fucking personal with you to help you out here," Bakugou said.

"Um… ok."

"How many fingers have you used?"

"Um… three."

"With lotion?! Fuck! You must be into some pain shit."

He felt his face heat up.

"But use a decent lube, and you'll see a fucking difference. Now, did you want length or girth?"

"...both?"

Bakugou roared with laughter. "Fucking pervert, I knew it!"

"Hey!"

"Nah, it's ok!" Bakugou said, then slowly looked him up and down. "It is always the innocent ones that are the best perverts."

What does that even mean? And why was Bakugou looking at him that way.

Reaching for what seemed like a massive dildo, Bakugou started to open the package. "Now you're gonna want to feel them, as each brand feels different. This here is sturdy, but not as soft."

Bakugou then went on explaining the differences in materials, how to clean then, and the best usage for them.

"Now this one has a suction cup on the end. You can stick on the wall… floor… shower, whatever"

Midoriya's head was spinning again. Bakugou was holding a twelve inch dildo like it was the most natural thing in the world. He kept thrusting different ones at him to feel. Midoriya had no idea which one to choose.

"Um… what do you recommend?" he asked.

Bakugou gave him a look. "Personally, I like this one. It is a bit softer- but it feels more realistic."

Wait- does that mean? Did Bakugou use these too?

"You have to be careful if your being rough with it. For rougher play, I find this brand to hold up better! Last thing you want is to be almost cumming and find your dildo all fucked up!" Bakugou laughed and Midoriya was just blinking.

"So you've…?"

"Fuck yeah! You think I'm going to sell shit quality sex toys? What kinda fucking business owner do you take me for? This shit is high quality and works!"

Midoriya gulped. Nodding his head, he went to grab for a smaller dildo as the twelve inches seemed a bit much. Grabbing the eight and nine inch ones, he was undecided.

A smirk and Bakugou was placing his hand on the nine inch one. "If you go up one more inch… that is my size," Bakugou smirked.

It was as if his brain had just stopped working. Midoriya's brain had totally short circuited for a moment.

"...wha…?"

Bakugou smirked and licked his lips. "You heard me."

He felt his tongue get heavy in his mouth. Intense red eyes glared at him while he stood there- holding two dildos in his hand.

Bakugou stepped in close to him. He could see the blond lashes lining his eyes as he was being looked up and down as if he were a gotdamn snack. "If you can manage three fingers in your ass with some shity lotion… I am most definitely sure you can handle the ten."

The way he said it all sent shivers down his spine. Midoriya could only just stand there and blink like an idiot.

A hand on his wrist- making him drop the dildos, and Midoriya was being pulled back to the back room. A quick swipe of his hand, and Bakugou had cleared off his desk. Papers went flying and random sample toys all hitting the floor.

His mind was spinning and before he knew what was happening- Bakugou had him by the back of the head, and was kissing him. Eyes as wide open as they could get- Midoriya saw Bakugou's closed eyes and wild blond hair. It took him a moment to register what the hell was happening- Bakugou was way out of his league and way more experienced than he was.

And damn was his body nice. Midoriya had noticed how in shape Bakugou was by the way he moved around the shop, and the fact his tank fit him like a glove- he never expected to be pressed against him…

...feeling him growing hard against his hip.

Midoriya moaned a bit, his eyes closing and accepting this lapse in his sanity for a moment. Gasping when he felt a tongue run across the bottom of his lips- then Bakugou was plunging his tongue right into his mouth, dominating him completely.

It was as intense and as rough as Bakugou was. Midoriya found he was really liking that. The hand in his hair, pulling just the slightest, setting off a tingling sensation through his scalp. He couldn't help but moan at each swipe of Bakugou's tongue.

The desk pressed into the back of his thighs, and he was seated on top of it. Hands were pulling his shirt, and before he knew it, it was being pulled over his head.

"Fuck… you're so damn innocent and hot," Bakugou whispered, his hands moving over his chest, pinching at his lips. His mouth just inches away from his- hot breath puffed against his face while Bakugou stared down at him. "And I see you're hard."

Gulping, Midoriya nodded. How could he not be? He was being ravished by this hot stranger- it was his wettest fucking dream.

"You make me hard… watching you blush and blubber all around my shop," Bakugou whispered, kissing his lips before standing fully up. Undoing his pants, he quickly pushed them down and kicked them off. He didn't bother removing his tank, just lifting it and pulling the neck behind his head so his chest and perfectly chiseled abs stood in view.

And like hell if he was not lying about his size. Midoriya knew his mouth was wide open as he stared at the massive, thick cock standing proudly against Bakugou's body. Blond hair that sprang wild around the base- wild like the hair on Bakugou's head.

"You can touch it," Bakugou said, taking his wrist and pulling his hand to his cock.

It was soft- but yet it wasn't. Firm with the slightest give to it. It didn't feel like any of those dildos he had been touching earlier and it was different from his own. Maybe that was due to him only having touched his own cock. Bakugou's was heavy and thick- hot.

Licking his lips, Midoriya tenderly wrapped his fingers around his shaft- barely able to have his fingertips touch. He just held it for a moment, then lightly stroked down and back up.

"Now this is where the lube comes in nicely," Bakugou said, grabbing a bottle from a shelf in the small office, and pouring some down on Midoriya's hand and his cock. It made stroking him easier- definitely different than the lotion he had at home.

"You can grip me tighter," Bakugou laughed.

Nodding his head, Midoriya was so focused on the giant cock in his hand, he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Bakugou allowed him to stroke his cock for a moment. Holding a bit tighter, he pulled the foreskin down, sliding his thumb over the wet head. Bakugou moaned and tilted his head back- thrusting lightly in his hand.

"Ah! Fuck," Bakugou said, then took his hand from his cock and was quickly taking the waistband of his pants and pulling them off. He pulled so hard he almost slid off the desk. A chuckle, and Bakugou kissed between his brow. "Let's see what you can take with a decent fucking lube."

Was this really happening? Pinching his own arm, it hurt- so he wasn't dreaming. Pushed back against the cold wooden desk, blond hair filled his vision as Bakugou leaned down, biting and sucking at his nipples. A hand wrapped around his cock- and Bakugou's grip was firm and sure. Midoriya called out, his back bowing when Bakugou stroked him and bit down on his nipple.

"Be as loud as you fucking want," Bakugou growled, kissing up his neck and kissing his lips. "I get off on that shit."

Midoriya whined when he felt fingers circling around his hole. It did not sting- nothing like when he first penetrated himself using lotion. This was an easy glide- and though uncomfortable- it did not hurt.

"See… not bad huh?" Bakugou asked, pressing his forehead to his.

"No… hah! Good!" Midoriya breathed.

His back arched more when a second finger entered him. A curling of Bakugou's fingers and Midoriya called out, grabbing the edges of the desk. Something had been lit up inside of him.

"Ah! Wha! Hah!" Midoriya yelled.

Bakugou all knowingly chuckled, curling his fingers more. Midoriya gasped and grabbed for Bakugou's shoulders, trying to brace himself.

"That's right… be loud," Bakugou gasped, then removed his fingers.

Midoriya gasped for air, feeling his cock leak onto his abdomen. Pulling his arm up to his face, he knew he was red, and covered his eyes.

"Look at me," Bakugou demanded.

Removing his arm from his eyes, Midoriya saw Bakugou standing there, stroking his cock as he looked down at him. Biting his bottom lip, Midoriya wanted to feel that massive cock inside of him. Nodding his head, he reached his hand out- having Bakugou take it and hold it down to the desk before laying over him.

"Let me know if it gets too much," Bakugou whispered, kissing his swollen lips.

There was a press at his entrance, and Midoriya gasped.

"Relax!" Bakugou spit.

"Hah! Right!" Midoriya yelped.

"If you could only see how much you are blushing," Bakugou said, kissing his neck, and sucking his bare skin.

Midoriya relaxed and felt the push at his bottom- then with that push, he felt himself easily open and accept the large girth of Bakugou's cock.

"Bakugou!" he cried out.

A gasp, and Bakugou bit down on his shoulder. "Fuck! You're tight… and my name's Katsuki."

"Hah!"

He felt as if he were going to split into two. Bakugou was too damn thick and Midoriya whined- though thankful that Bakugou went slow. Sweat beaded on Bakugou's temple as he slowly pushed in. So hot, so thick and so long.

Another gasp, and then Bakugou held still. It did sting a little bit- but it was quickly easing up. Midoriya couldn't breathe- he felt so full. Bakugou took the hand he was holding to the desk and placed it on his lower abdomen, pushing it down. He could feel Bakugou's cock deep inside of him- the more he pushed down- the more Bakugou had a hard time breathing.

But he needed more. Being full was one thing- but he felt a need growing in him and he wasn't sure what it was he needed. Bakugou lifting his arms braced on the desk, his body looming over his as he slowly pulled out. His cock dragged against his inner walls. A slow push back in and they both moaned.

"Hah!"

"Fuck!"

Bakugou did it again, this time a bit faster. Midoriya moaned, feeling that thick cock fill him so perfectly.

"It is going to be embarrassing how fast you make me cum," Bakugou groaned, wrapping his hand around Midoriya's cock, stroking him as he started to pick up the pace.

Everything became a blur at that moment. Too many sensations all at once coming at him. Bakugou inside of him while he stroked the outside of him. Calling out, Midoriya arched his back while his cock released all over his stomach. Bakugou kept stroking him, then grabbed his hips and roared as he thrusted faster and harder.

His body was being jarred and he felt like he had died and gone to heaven... the hands so tight on his hips, Bakugou's cinched brow, and the sweat covering their bodies. Bakugou moaned as he came, his cock pulsing deep inside of him.

Falling on top of him, Midoriya breathed in and ran his hands through Bakugou's sweaty hair.

"Now that's what I call a fucking lunch break," Bakugou laughed.

Midoriya chuckled, then groaned when he felt Bakugou slide out of him. He was quick with a wet cloth to clean him up and helped him back to his feet. Stumbling, strong arms were around him to steady him.

"Let's get you dressed," Bakugou said, grabbing their clothes.

It took them a minute and Midoriya swore he was still dreaming. Even as he was led out of the office and Bakugou set him up with a bag before sending him off. Lube, cleaner, and a ten inch dildo.

"It's on the house," Bakugou said with a smirk. "And I close at ten if you want to come by. Maybe we can go grab a drink… or just go back to my place."

Midoriya blinked and felt his cheeks go red.

"And if you keep blushing like that… I'm going to fuck you right over this counter," Bakugou said before turning the 'Open' sign back on and unlocking the door.

Nodding his head, Midoriya worked up the nerve to lean forward and kiss Bakugou before leaving. A group of people came in and Bakugou was off assisting them as he left.

Looking in his bag, he saw a card- and Bakugou's handwritten number on it. Smiling to himself, he was glad he had worked up the nerve to go in there.


End file.
